


Fairy Wings + Peanut Butter

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [17]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, High School, High School Angst, MacGyver May entry, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: Angus MacGyver's Junior year in Mission City High School promises to be his most memorable yet...until Fate steps in.





	Fairy Wings + Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to Week 1 of the MacGyver May prompt list. I've loved the brotherly bond between Mac and Bozer since Day 1, so I wanted to write about it. Some things happened along the way.

Normally, the AP English class after lunch at Mission City High School was quiet conversations as it filled up, and that was the way Angus “Mac” MacGyver liked it, since it gave him a chance to clear his mind and prepare for the afternoon classes. But today was not normal. The chatter was more excited as the students filed in around him, disturbing his calm. He looked around and saw his best friend, Wilt Bozer, practically bounce into the room, then drop into the seat beside him.

“Mac”, he said, turning towards him in the seat. “I need your help”.

“You know you have it”, Mac replied. “What do you need?”

“You know the Drama Class is competing in the District Drama Competition, right?”Bozer continued at Mac’s nod. “Well, we got our scene for it, and it’s Shakespeare's  _ Midsummer Night’s Dream _ . They made me the Stage Manager, but they won’t let me make the fairies aliens, and set it in a post-apocalyptic world”. He paused for a breath, his expression a mixture of disappointment and anger. “I want to make it spectacular”.

“Do you have a cast yet?” Mac asked.

Bozer’s smile returned. “We do”, he replied, “and you’re not going to believe who got the part of Titania, the Fairy Queen”. He nodded towards the seat on the other side of Mac as someone sat down, “the Professor”.

Mac turned his head in that direction and found himself face to face with a pretty girl with long strawberry blonde hair tied up in two braids looped around her head, a dark green t-shirt with a pub sign of a rearing white horse and the words “The Prancing Pony” printed on it, jeans and green Chucks completed the outfit. Blue green eyes smiled back at him...as her arm swept her book off her desk between them.

She and Mac both bent to pick up the book at the same time, bumping heads sharply. They both sat up quickly, rubbing the sore spot and asking, “are you ok?!” at the same time.They each gave an embarrassed chuckle, then Mac bent down and picked up the book, handing it to her.

“Thank you”, she said, smiling quietly.

Kaitlyn MacGonagall had been transferred in at the beginning of the year, from somewhere north of San Francisco, but she wouldn’t say where exactly. She blended in to the student body easily, winning the hearts of the nerds when she defended the shyest bookworm girl in school from the advances of one of the football squad’s receivers in the lunchroom, spraining his wrist without seeming to move much at all. And her grades were almost as good as Mac’s.

Mac was smitten. He had been ever since she had wandered into the science fair two months prior…

  
  


__ _ The crowd moved slowly through the rows of tables holding various science experiments. MacGyver scanned them, hoping to find a familiar, friendly one, but grandpa wasn’t back from errands yet, and Bozer hadn’t finished his chores. It was going to be a long Saturday. His heart was sinking down to his tennis shoes, and his eyes followed it. _

_ He was still staring at the floor when he caught scent of spices and vanilla. He looked up, and saw the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life standing in front of his table, carefully reading his posters, a slightly puzzled, but interested expression on her face. Her shoulder length strawberry blond hair pulled back in a high ponytail, a black t-shirt with a star field and the words, “Pluto, you’re still a planet to me” emblazoned on the front--that made him smile--and well-fitting jeans and black Chuck Taylor hi-tops. Was she…? Oh god, she was. She was sneaking glances at him, smiling ever so slightly, then looking away when she caught his eye. _

_ Come on, Angus, _ _ he thought, _ _ you’ve gotta talk to her. Grandpa always said girls respond better to an honest conversation over a pickup line, any day. She’s going to get away if you don’t. Dammit, Angus, SAY SOMETHING! _

_ He cleared his throat to get her attention, tossing his long blond bangs out of his eyes.“Um, peanuts can be refined into glycerol, and this can be combined with a nitrate”, he began, feeling his cheeks flush as the words tumbled out, “such as potassium nitrate, to make Nitroglycerin”. He took a breath, glancing at the jar of peanut butter and bunch of bananas on his table, “therefore, a peanut butter and banana sandwich is just diluted dynamite”. _

_ She didn’t look at him like he was insane. She didn’t laugh. She just smiled and nodded. “What kind of bread?” She asked. _

_ He blinked. It wasn’t a question he expected. “Well, I..uh…”, he began to stammer, losing himself in her blue-green eyes. _

_ “Wonder Bread”, a new voice broke in. “It  _ _ has _ _ to be Wonder Bread, or else it won’t work”, Bozer finished, slapping his friend on the back. “Wilt Bozer”, he said, extending his other hand, “I see you’ve met our resident genius”. _

_ “Not quite”, the girl replied, shaking his hand, “I’m Kaitlyn MacGonagall”. She paused. “Yes, like  _ _ that _ _ MacGonagall, only unfortunately I can’t turn into a cat”. She chuckled along with them, then looked up at MacGyver. “That leaves you…” _

_ “Mac..er Angus..um, MacGyver”, MacGyver’s brain and mouth seemed to be disconnected. “Angus MacGyver”, he finished. _

_ “But we just call him Mac”, Bozer said, coming to MacGyver’s rescue. _

_ She was an angel, Mac thought, a beautiful, smart, angel. All she needed was… _

  
  


“Wings”, MacGyver said suddenly. “We can make wings”. He flipped open his notebook and began to sketch furiously. “I can make them flutter, even”.

“What?” Bozer asked, puzzled. At the same time, Kaitlyn asked, “You can?”

“Sure”, MacGyver replied, glancing between the two of them. He pointed to his sketch. “I can make a motor to fit on your back”, he looked at her, “small and lightweight, but we can make the wings as big as you want, Boze”, he continued, looking at his friend, “depending on what her costume will be”.

“This sounds wonderful!” Kaitlyn exclaimed.

“Yeah”, Bozer agreed, warming to the subject. “Yeah, this could be cool!”

Their conversation was ended by the teacher entering the room and picking up a pile of small booklets. “Good afternoon”, a dark haired woman in a sharp blue pantsuit said with a smile. “I can tell you’re still buzzing over the news during lunch break, and I’m about to add to it. We’re teaming up with the Drama Department and studying Shakespeare's  _ Midsummer Night’s Dream _  for the duration”. She began moving up the aisles, handing out a booklet to each student.

When she got to Kaitlyn, her smile grew wider. “Congratulations,Ms. MacGonagall”, she said quietly as she handed her her copy, “I’m sure you will make a perfect Queen Titania. I know you probably already have a copy of the play, but it never hurts to have a spare”.

“Thanks, Mrs. Petersen”, Kaitlyn replied. “It will help”.

Class began and ended much too quickly for MacGyver’s wishes. As the class dispersed, he motioned for Kaitlyn to stay back for a moment. “I’ve got just one question for you, Kaitlyn”, he said, almost shyly.

“Oh?” She asked in return. “And I go by Kait”. She smiled.

MacGyver was almost too dazzled to continue. “Uh”, he began,”um, how tall are you?”

She giggled. “I’m a towering five foot two”, she replied, watching him make a note in his notebook. “Why?”

“It’ll help me figure out where to place the motor,”MacGyver replied, “and give a limit to how high Bozer can ask for them. If I leave it up to him, they’ll reach the ceiling”. He chuckled.

“I heard that”, Bozer called from the doorway.

 

MacGyver had the schematics for the wings sketched out by the end of the school day, and was working on the motor as soon as he had finished his dinner and school work. It was late when his grandfather went to the garage to check on him. “This must be important to you to forget time”, his grandfather began.

“It is, grandpa”, MacGyver replied. He then explained the project he was working on,grateful his grandfather was willing to help in any way possible.

“Well”, the older man said when he had finished, “I can tell this girl means a lot to you just from how you’re talking. Just remember not to rush things. Everything will be in the right place at the right time”.

 

Over the next week,MacGyver spent most of his free time working on the wings. He and Bozer decided that the overall design would be the wings of a butterfly, having two sections per wing, with one section rising above the head. One afternoon, Bozer brought a bolt of shimmering, opalescent, see-through cloth to the garage. “I got this from the Costume Department”, he explained, looking around for a clean space to set it down, “to put over the frame for the wings. They’ll kill us both if we get it dirty or rip it...or use it all. This stuff is expensive!”

MacGyver wiped his hands on a rag, and set out a clean towel for Bozer to set the fabric down. After he made sure his hands were clean, he carefully rolled out a section of cloth and examined it closely. After a few moments, he said, “this will work, but I’ll need something to help disguise the armatures”. He looked at Bozer, who had made a small noise.

“I forgot”, he said as he turned to leave. “They gave me a bunch of black velvet to use, too”.

He returned a few moments later carrying a soft bundle of black cloth. “I’m not even going to ask if you need help”, he said, handing over the cloth, “because I know this is a two-man job”.

MacGyver nodded and said, “thanks. You’re right, it is a two man job”.

When they finished stretching the cloth over the armatures and had them trimmed with the black cloth so they looked like proper butterfly wings. Then, MacGyver took up a length of small tubing and small jar of fine, iridescent glitter, which he affixed to the hose, along with a jar of glue. Motioning for Bozer to follow his movements, they put on safety glasses and masks, MacGyver began spraying a fine mist of glitter over the wings. When he finished, he stepped back to look at his work. “Now we just have to let them dry before we test them”, he said, smiling.

“Good”, Bozer said, “because Costuming said they need the fitting to be done Saturday”.

“ _ Saturday _ ?!” MacGyver’s voice came out in a high-pitched squeak. “Boze, that’s the day after tomorrow! I don’t even know if they’re even going to work!”

“Pffft”, Bozer scoffed. “You know they’re going to work, Mac. I believe in you”.

MacGyver gave his friend a slight smile. “Thanks, Boze”, he said.

  
  


Saturday arrived, and Bozer brought his father’s truck to help transport the wings to the school. They made their way through the auditorium to the backstage area, through groups rehearsing their parts of the performance. They were met by a grey haired woman who bore a striking resemblance to the fairy godmother in  _ Cinderella _ . “Ohhh”, she trilled, seeing them, “I cannot  _ wait _ to see what you’ve created, boys!” She grabbed the nearest teenager. “Go find Mr. Platt”, she instructed, “and fetch Kaitlyn. They’re here”.

A few moments later, the student returned with a younger man and Kaitlyn, who was wearing a royal blue leotard with matching tights.

“I was working on movement”, Kaitlyn explained, seeing MacGyver’s stunned expression.

“Well”, Mr.Platt said, “let’s see the finished product, gentlemen”.

MacGyver nodded to Bozer, and they set their bundle on a nearby table, where MacGyver began carefully unwrapping it. There were several approving sounds as he finished. He motioned for Kaitlyn to move closer and turn her back towards him. She did, and he lifted the wings and helped her into the small harness. At one point, their hands touched, and MacGyver froze as if he had been shocked. 

She turned slightly to face him, smiling, and said, “it’s ok”. The motor rested at the small of her back, and she moved slightly so everything settled into place. “It’s light”, she said, then made a few small moves. “Yeah, this is comfortable”. She looked at the teachers, smiling. “I can work with this”. She looked back at MacGyver. “Do they work?”

Her question seemed to bring MacGyver out of a trance. “What?” He began, then recovered. “Oh. Yeah, they do”. He handed her a length of small,clear tubing. “Here”. He then looked at the group. “You might want to step back a bit”. He pointed at two buttons at the end of the tubing. “The top one will help unfurl them, and a couple of pumps on the bottom one with make them flutter”.

Kaitlyn tested the wings, to the delight of the teachers and students gathered around them.

“Gentlemen”, Mr. Platt said, grinning, “this is spectacular! Well done!” He turned to the white haired woman. “Mrs. Halsey, with your costuming magic, this will send us over the top”.

Mrs. Halsey was fairly vibrating with excitement. “We can cover the harness with part of her dress”, she said, pointing to spots, “and I’m sure we can make that line of tubing blend into it too”. She turned to face MacGyver and Bozer. “Thank you so much for your hard work!”

“Let’s get out of here before she smothers us in one of her hugs”, Bozer muttered.

They said their goodbyes then, with MacGyver promising to attend the showcase,just in case something went wrong.

  
  


The time had finally come. The Showcase was scheduled for a Saturday, and Mission City’s entry would be in the afternoon. After being assured all was well backstage, MacGyver made his way to his seat in the third row, center seat. This way he could see the entire stage at once, and not be worried about someone taller sitting in front of him, as the first two rows were taken up by the Judging Committee and VIP guests and teachers.

The house lights dimmed to darkness, and the band did a fairly decent job playing the music heard in an Elven realm from a recent movie. When the lights brightened, they were looking at a scene from deep in a forest, light and shadows playing among the trees. The audience laughed at the conversation between Puck and a fairy, then hushed when the King of the Fairies arrived, dressed in shades of green, a crown of leaves on his head.

“Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania”, he called to a darkened spot in the trees.

A figure glittered for a moment in the shadows, and a murmur ran through the audience. Titania, Queen of the Fairies, stepped into the “moonlight”, sparkling in Grecian style gown in pale blue satin, trimmed in silver, loops of tiny flowers trailing down her arms, her long strawberry blonde hair was loose and slightly curled, a crown of flowers on her head. There was an audible gasp as she unfurled her wings, and fluttered them, as if she was irritated. “What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence. I have forsworn his bed and company”. Kaitlyn’s voice rang clearly through the auditorium.

MacGyver was enchanted. The real world had fallen away, and he was in that forest, ready to take up a sword and defend his Queen with the bright hair crowned with flowers, and sparkling skin.

He was brought back to reality by applause and cheering around him. Some people were even on their feet, and he joined them.

Bozer came and stood beside him, and clapped him on the shoulders. “I  _ knew _ they would work!” He cheered.”And you are officially invited to the After Party tonight, no matter where we place”.

That night, the after party was in full celebration, as the Drama Team had swept the awards. MacGyver and Bozer were both congratulated, and were enjoying slices of pizza and sodas, when a cheer went up in the front of the house. Cries of “Our Queen!” and “Titania!” were heard. Kaitlyn was wearing a white tank top with a glittering unicorn emblazoned on it, jeans and white Chuck Taylor low-tops. Glittering makeup still clung to her arms and parts of her face. She was laughing and giving her best “princess wave” as she made her way through the crowd. Her face brightened as she saw MacGyver and Bozer.

“It’s going to take me forever to get all this glitter off”, she said as she joined them. She sat down on the couch beside MacGyver and gratefully accepted a slice of ham and pineapple pizza and can of soda. “I’m starved”, she said apologetically before she took a large bite.

“You must be”, Bozer said, staring at the pizza, “otherwise, you wouldn’t be eating pineapple on your pizza”. He shuddered.

That launched them into the great pizza debate, in which MacGyver sided with Kaitlyn.

They had changed through several topics, when the host mother interrupted them. “Kaitlyn, honey”, she said, “you’ve got a phone call. It sounds urgent”.

The three stood up, but before she left, Kaitlyn took MacGyver’s hand. “This has been the most magical time I’ve ever had”, she said, smiling, “all thanks to you”. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, near his mouth. “You had some sauce there”, she teased quietly. She took a few steps, then turned back, still smiling. “I’ll be right back”.

After she was out of their sight, Bozer said, “Mac, if you don’t ask that girl out. I’m taking your Boba Fett action figure. The one still in the plastic”.

MacGyver turned and stared at his friend. “You wouldn’t”, he said.

“I would, and I will”, Bozer replied.”But only if you don’t ask her out”.

They waited for a time, but Kaitlyn never returned. They went looking for her, but only found the host mother. When they asked where she had gone, the mother said she had to leave for some reason.

Bozer sensed MacGyver was ready to leave then, and after they said their goodbyes, he told MacGyver, “you’ve got a reprieve until the end of school on Monday”.

MacGyver chuckled. “I’ll ask her out first thing Monday morning. Promise”.

  
  


Monday arrived as it always did, early and obnoxious. Bozer found MacGyver standing at his locker, staring into it, hand on one door.

“Hey Mac”, he said, tapping his friend’s shoulder to get his attention, “did you ask her yet?”

“I haven’t seen her”, MacGyver replied, his voice flat. “I don’t think she’s here today”.

“She probably got to skip today from partying all weekend”, Bozer assured him. “We can drive by her house after school and you can ask her then. And you’ll have witnesses”.

The day passed agonizingly slowly as far as MacGyver was concerned. It was harder than he imagined, trying not to look at the empty seat next to him in the classes they had together.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang, and MacGyver raced towards the parking lot to find Bozer, then got into Bozer’s car and drove to the neighborhood they knew Kaitlyn lived in.

As they got to her street, Bozer leaned over his steering wheel, squinting. ‘Is that”, he began, “is that a For Sale sign?”

“It is”, MacGyver replied as they pulled up in front of her house.

He was out of the car and loping up the walkway before Bozer had finished parking the car. He rang the doorbell, even though he knew by the echo inside no one was there. He moved to the livingroom window and cupped his hands around his eyes to see inside. It was as empty as his heart felt at that moment.

Bozer knew the moment his friend turned around, the news was bad. A cloud of sadness seemed to surround MacGyver as he walked back to the front steps and slumped down to sit. Bozer said nothing, but sat down beside him.

The friends were quiet for a few moments, then MacGyver said, “They must have left yesterday”. His voice was flat,emotionless.

“There must have been a very important reason, then”, Bozer said, gently.

“She’s gone”, MacGyver said, his voice breaking. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye”.

Bozer put a brotherly arm around MacGyver’s shoulders and hugged him. “You’ll see her again”, he said. “I don’t know when, I don’t know where, but you  _ will _ see her again. I feel it in my bones”.

“I hope you’re right, Boze”, MacGyver said softly, lifting his head, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

As they sat quietly, they saw a small butterfly flutter past them up into the sky.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be sad! Bozer was right. Go back and read "Holding Out for a Hero" and you'll see. As always, please leave a Kudo and a Comment on your way out and Thanks for Reading!


End file.
